


Don't be afraid of this thing

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: #Y2AJ [5]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, THIS IS A THING, Y2AJ, guess it is my thing, mentioned Ambreigns, partially based on true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another part of my #Y2AJ series...</p>
<p>"„I fucked up. How long will it take until there is another story?“"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be afraid of this thing

Nervously AJ walked back to their locker room. He just finished his match against Chris at a little house show in Brussels. AJ was biting his lower lip. Maybe he was the dominant part in their relationship but he was still afraid of someone knowing about it.   
The locker room he shared with Chris was empty. AJ sat down, burrying his face in his hands. What just happened? 

A few minutes later Y2J stepped into the room. It just took a second until he realized how messed up his lover was.   
„AJ?“ he asked, stepping towards him.   
The phenomenal one looked up. „I fucked up, Chris...“  
„What happened?“ Chris sat down next to him. Gently putting his arm around AJ.  
„'m not sure... Have you seen this huge sign?“   
„Which one? There were so many.. Like every single night.“ Chris smiled.  
„There was a sign with that 'Y2AJ is a thing' on it....“ 

Chris let out a little sigh. „Really? And you are afraid that someone knows about us?“   
A moment of silence.  
„It was her... The same little drawings you showed me a few days ago...“ 

Y2J smiled. So that girl had been in the crowd... She was the one who wrote a lot of stuff about them. It was her story that made him say that Y2AJ is a thing.   
„So...Whatever? I mean.. Come on AJ. Nothing happened...“

AJ rolled his eyes. „On my way down to the ring.. I was it.. I grabbed her arm and said some stupid 'Love you' shit to her....“ AJ sighed. „I fucked up. How long will it take until there is another story?“  
Chris laughed. „AJ! Calm down. Believe me... You didn't fucked up anything. I guess you made her day even better...and yes, maybe there will be another story. And we both are going to read it and smile about her stuff...“

Chris pulled AJ closer. Kissing his forehead.   
„I love you...“ he whispered. „Don't be afraid of this thing. Or anything else.. I'm here...“  
AJ looked up. Their eyes locked on each other. „Love you too...“

„Get a room...“ Dean Ambrose standing in the middle of the room. Chris and AJ had been way to preoccupied with their 'thing' that they didn't realized how he entered the room.  
„Dean!“ Chris shouted.   
„Never do that again, please...“ AJ staring on the ground. Nervously playing with his hands.   
„Sorry... Just wanted to check on you, AJ.“ Dean smiled. He knew that AJ still had his problems with his relationship. Hiding it. He felt the same way as his own relationship with Roman started. 

„I'm okay. I just...“ AJ started.  
„He told our little author-girl he loves her...“ Chris laughed.   
„That's NOT funny, Chris!!“ AJ jumped up on his feet.   
„AJ's right, Jericho... It's not funny. He is supposed to love you...“ Dean smirked and just walked out of the room.

„I guess Dean is right...“ Chris had that evil grin on his lips. „Guess it's time for you to switch your role...I need to punish you, little boy.“

**Author's Note:**

> And yes.. What happened in the arena is actually true... Still can't get over it. AJ really made my day...
> 
> Comment if you want Dom!Chris and Sub!AJ ;)


End file.
